


La Salamandre

by NiniMousse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, Kinky, M/M, Stone Fetichism, What Have I Done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniMousse/pseuds/NiniMousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etre la perfection ou la créer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Salamandre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



> En réponse à ces deux requêtes de la commu Hyb' :
> 
> "alaiya666 - Misty - Troubles obsessionnels compulsifs - tous ratings"  
> "alaiya666 - Argol/Misty - 1, 2, 3 soleil - tous ratings acceptés"
> 
> Bonne, euh, lecture. Je crois. Je ne sais même plus d'où ça sort, pour vous dire.
> 
> (I REGRET NOTHING)

« Et fais vite.

—Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, c’est pas vraiment une science exacte… Et si mon maître ou le Pope l’apprend, c’est sur moi que ça va retomber.

—Tu as peur ?

—Non !

—Bien sûr que non. Et en plus tu meurs d’envie d’essayer. Allez, dépêche. Qu’on en finisse.

—Comme tu voudras. Tu devrais t’asseoir par terre, ça vaudra mieux. »

**¤StS¤**

Les nombreuses grottes creusées par les marées étaient des endroits parfaits pour se cacher des yeux inquisiteurs du Zodiaque et du Palais. On disait qu’elles renfermaient des secrets, qu’elles étaient habitées par des fantômes ou qu’elles s’illuminaient pour accompagner le clair de lune ; en fait de secrets et de lueurs fantomatiques, elles abritaient surtout les expériences honteuses des nouveaux Chevaliers.

Des fleurs de glace éternelles, des rivières en sens inverse, des plantes immortelles, des éclairs en boule, des portes vers un millier de mondes et des vallées de lave. La concentration de cosmos entre les murs de roche, frappant avec la force des tempêtes, portée par la rage des jeunes Chevaliers, formait une bulle qui séparait le réseau de cavernes de la réalité. On y venait pour briser les barrières, pour repousser les interdits d'un apprentissage imprégné de larmes et de souffrance.

Le Pope ne disait rien : les Chevaliers nouvellement nommés étaient possédés par la curiosité. Peu importait le rang et la mise en garde, tous étaient tentés de franchir la limite. L'accord tacite leur donnait carte blanche pour tout vaporiser dans cette enceinte dans l'enceinte, la zone de non-droit à la périphérie du Sanctuaire. Les conséquences quand l'un des leur ne pouvait déverser quelque part cette montée en puissance était funeste : le Cancer et sa collection macabre en étaient les tristes témoins. Si les parchemins archivés insistaient pour que les remises d'armures aient lieu autant que possible sous la bienveillance d'Athéna, c'était pour une bonne raison.

En cette nuit orageuse, Persée et le Lézard venaient de conclure un accord. Misty avait besoin d'un service, Algol avait besoin d'un cobaye. Le bouclier de la Méduse était un artefact capricieux qu'il maîtrisait par à-coups. Il se déclenchait sans prévenir, causant la panique sur les terrains d'entraînement, au point qu'Algol avait reçu l'ordre de s'exercer à l'écart. On murmurait sur son passage, on s'interrogeait sur ses capacités. Était-il digne de sa protection ? Lui-même doutait. Il savait plier le cosmos pour porter des coups brisant la pierre mais pétrifier des êtres vivants ? Rien de moins simple.

**¤StS¤**

Sa peau le brûlait dans ses cauchemars, tombaient en lambeaux sanglants, en rubans de chair, en morceaux noircis, en cendres, en poussière. Il hurlait dans le silence assourdissant de ses rêves, dans le cercle de flammes qui léchait le ciel, son rugissement étouffé par le tambour de son cœur. Dans la mer rouge et orange et jaune, seul le vent dans son âme le délivra du cauchemar.

Il se réveilla entouré d'un nuage d'or aux grands yeux carmins, protégé par deux mains noueuses et tachetées de vieillesse, le nez dans le voile gris et vert pâle de son nouveau père.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petite salamandre, bientôt elle te protégera. »

« Elle » se mit à chanter, loin à l'autre bout du monde, une amie oubliée appelant son protégé ; l'armure du Lézard.

**¤StS¤**

Il était marqué au fer, ne sentait qu'elle, ne voyait qu'elle, l'entendait murmurer des chants de feu.

La Cicatrice.

Rouge malgré les années, hideuse et grotesque sur sa peau blanche épargnée par le soleil.

Il avait grandi entre les murs du Sanctuaire, s'était battu pour sa promise et pour un signe de tête approbateur du grand Pope, l'homme qui l'avait sorti des flammes de son esprit, de la fièvre qui le dévorait jusqu'aux os. Hélas, sa figure blanche n'avait pas donné plus que les bénédictions d'usage quand il avait revêtu le Lézard sur le sable de l'arène. La déception l'avait mordue aux entrailles et il l'avait étouffée aussi vite. Le Pope était le Pope, le représentant d'Athéna, non un père qu'on cherchait à rendre fier.

Il paradait maintenant, sous les yeux ébahis des apprentis, mais un détail, un seul, un accroc dans la toile le tenait éveillé la nuit, gâchait sa _perfection_. Elle le défiait, cette balafre à son torse et à son ego.

**¤StS¤**

Algol de Persée rêvait de statues. De pierre lisse ou rugueuse, de veinures aux contrastes frappants, de délicatesse dans la chevelure et de regards résolus, de lèvres tendues sur des sourires éternels, de mains levées en saluts immortels.

Il rêvait de perfection.

Sous ses mains fébriles, la peau de Misty était un marbre exquis, gris cendré aux rubans roses, doux et froid. Une pulsation discrète, un écho de cosmos, lui disait que l'homme sous la roche était vivant —et impatient d'en finir. Algol saisit ses outils et sculpta, polit, lustra jusqu'à ce que son âme de créateur dérangé soit satisfaite. Le temps fila.

Il reposa ciseaux et marteau, et aussitôt, le Lézard pétrifié se désagrégea, grignoté par une bourrasque intérieure. L'homme sortit de la pierre, caressa d'une main distraite le torse désormais lisse et... parfait.

« Merci, mon ami, merci. »

Persée ne répondit rien. Ensorcelé par le Chevalier né dans les flammes, damné trois fois pour avoir effleuré son corps, il ne trouva plus jamais le repos.

**Author's Note:**

> (WHAT HAVE I DONE ?)
> 
> Ces deux zigotos me font écrire n'importe quoi. Pardon aux familles.
> 
> On notera que j'avais un texte beaucoup plus long eeeeet... j'ai tout balancé pour quelque chose de plus court. Parce que voilà.
> 
> Encore désolée.


End file.
